Devil's Son In Law
by AztecMoogle
Summary: My name is Jonathan... Just Jonathan, none of that matters anymore. I am the grim reaper to some, and apparently the savior to others... I'm on earth to collect souls for my master... his child is coming to earth... are you ready?
1. What I Am

Ok... This is not a fanfic (first of it all) it is a actual story I'm writing, so every character in this story is my own.

Warning, there is adult language and some sexual scenes. You have been warned

Don't forget to review, thank you (and if anyone has any suggestions please contact me)

* * *

What I am…

Amanda fell to the floor of the kitchen. She hit it with her back; she wasn't about to take her eyes off of me (no one ever does).

She had some blue jeans, and a dressing shirt; I guess she was ready to go out, somewhere (I didn't care where).

"No, go away, what do you want?" she asked, doing a sort of backwards spider walk.

I took a step towards her. I wore some black jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt. I pulled out one of my knife (it was a standard knife, but the handle was purely white), from my knife holder; I examined it for a while. My fingerprints where already on the doors and some walls, I didn't care, they won't find me… no one ever does… I don't actually exist… not anymore anyways.

"It's nothing personal, Amanda" I replied, I was happy the way my voice came out: dark and sure, "it's only my job."

"Why me though? I've never done anything to you!" She said.

"You haven't done anything to or for me, Amanda, its strictly business, everyone has to die sometime, and now's your time"

"Who are you to decide who lives and dies?" she yelled at me.

I stared at her and bent down to her level and held my knife to her throat, "Death…" I said simply as I passed the knife on the front of her throat and she slowly bled to death.

After about two minutes she stopped moving, and just lay there, I picked up the phone and dialed 911

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the female operator in the other end.

"Nancy… a sinner has been killed" I replied

There was silence in the other end of the line "who is this? How do you know my name?"

I smiled, she didn't know who I was, but I knew her "only three left…"

"Who the fuck is this; Prinking 911 is a federal offence!"

"1324 Ivory road… I'll see _you_ later" I hung up the phone; the police should be here in a few minutes. I pulled out a normal knife out of a cabinet and placed it on Amada's lap. I then took out my second knife from my holder, but this one's handle was black, I cut the vanes my right hand. Blood flew out at first but then just oozed out; I lay on the floor to the end wall, opposite of Amanda, I snapped my fingers with my left hand.

I felt like I was going to pass out "I'm coming" I whispered

I heard a woman's voice say, "Ok" just before I died.


	2. Satrina

Ok... This is not a fanfic (first of it all) it is a actual story I'm writing, so every character in this story is my own.

Warning, there is adult language and some sexual scenes. You have been warned

Don't forget to review, thank you (and if anyone has any suggestions please contact me)

* * *

Satrina

I opened my eyes, I wasn't in Amanda's house anymore, it was hotter, a lot hotter, I was used to it, but it still effected me when I come in. You still had feeling when you're here, that's the whole point. I lay on a bed, which always disgusted me. Let's just say that the blankets and pillow where not made out of any fluffy material. I got used to that too, but I you could never ignore it. I saw a woman stand on the only door in the dimly lit room. She stared at me; I sat up and looked back at her. She had long red hair, was about 5'6" and was nicely built, with several curves that made you hard just by looking at her, not to mention the chest of a goddess… well of a demoness actually.

"Took you long enough to come back, Jonathan" she said

I didn't like my name, my name was Jonathan… and that's all you need to know.

"Had to come back, Satrina" I replied looking at her playful expression change irritated. She hated her name more then I hated mine.

She got off the side of the door and walked to the bed where I was, and she sat next to me, and examined my arm.

There was a scar where I had cut myself; she passed her hand over it and the scar disappeared.

I looked at her "my hero" I said sarcastically.

She pushed me back and I fell into the bed. She got on top of me and sat on my stomach.

"I've missed you…" she started as she bent down to kiss me.

I kissed her back "I've missed _you_" I replied

"We don't have to worry about anyone coming in; my dad is busy messing with souls"

I wasn't afraid of her dad; he actually needed me to collect souls so he could open the gates of hell, so he could send his daughter into earth to concur it. The anti-Christ isn't a male; she's a complete opposite of Christ. I only needed three more souls, after thousands of years, the last reaper almost made it but he actually got killed. When we're in earth we could actually be killed, then we lose all the souls we captured, that's when I came in. I had to kill over two billion people in a course of two hundred years. I sort of keep up with the times, I am in earth a lot.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek on mine.

"The anti-Christ" I replied

She looked at me and smiled.

I pushed her off, throwing her a few inches into the air and she landed next to me, I jumped on her and placed my hands on her breasts.

She giggled; she liked it when I played around like that. I took her close off fallowed by mine.

(Go away)

A few minutes later we lay on the bed and just talked. She was concerned that she wouldn't be able to take Jesus if he came to defend his people; I assured her that I would be there. They have never read the bible, so they have no idea how it's supposed to end, I didn't know what to say, I was on Jesus' side till I died and wound up here anyways. I didn't know what to think.

"Will you still, love me, even if I do become the anti-Christ?" she asked me

I looked at her; I lost count of the number of times that she had asked me that since I've been here.

"Of course I will…" I said digging into the pocket of the pants that I had when I was on earth and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it and put it in my mouth.

"You know I don't like when you do that." She nagged me

"Worst thing that could happen? I'll die… wait it's too late" I replied

She chuckled and the door opened and a large demon came in slowly.

"Mistress Sat… Master Jon" started the demon

"What have I told you about coming in unannounced?" yelled Satrina; she even made me jump a little.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but your father wants to talk to Master Jon," replied the demon bowing down

"Time to see the in-laws" I said sarcastically getting up, kissed her and walking out as Satrina yelled at the demon a little more. The last thing I heard was "You know what" by Satrina then I got out of sound range.

I looked around as I stretched. There where lava pits and people, or souls, being pushed into the lava by playful demons.

You see, people keep their human form when they die, they could still feel everything they felt when they where alive, that's the whole point.

Other people where being held on top of flaming pits having their flesh burned off. There was a skeleton crawling after a dog because the dog took one of his leg bones.

I chuckled. A demon came up to me with a pitchfork in one hand; the pitchfork had multiple human organs attached to it. "Master" he started

"What have I told you, Mana?"

"He is calling for you"

"I know. Is He's in his palace?"

"Yes, let me take you to Him"

"Alright"

Mana dropped his pitchfork and his wings extended. Each wing was a good twenty feet long, red and had a small claw in the end.

He took hold of me, and flew off; we ended in a large palace that had a huge fire molt around it, with no gatehouse. The demon left me in front of the main gate and flew off; no one ever wanted to be here too long, especially when He was angry.

I walked in through a hall where several demons bowed to me as I walked by, except for one who was in the center of the room in the end of the hall he simply stared at me. He was about six feet tall, he was good looking if I say so I he was muscular and had a grin in his face. He never bowed down to anyone, well except for the creator. I walked up to him as he stared at me. I got down on one knee.

"Good evening Master," I said as he signaled me to get up.

"I told you Jonathan, call me Lucifer" he replied sitting down on a chair, he waved his hand and a female human soul appeared next to him. She was confused, he waved his hand again and her skin slowly stretched and twisted until she had been turned into a chair that was an exact replica of his chair. I sat down. Lucifer smiled at me. "So Jonathan, I understand you are close to completing your task"

"I only need three more souls," I replied as I rejected the drink a female demon brought to me, but Lucifer took his.

"Three? You got to it quick" he sipped some of the drink that I didn't care to taste "When are you going to go back, pretty soon I hope"

"I was planning to go back today; I just want to get over with this, both me and Sat…" I let out

"I see… are you going up there with her?"

"Of course"

"Alright, I'll make sure to let Noel know"

I nodded and got up

"Don't die like the last Reaper," he said as I left the room.


	3. Earth One More Time

Ok... This is not a fanfic (first of it all) it is a actual story I'm writing, so every character in this story is my own.

Warning, there is adult language and some sexual scenes. You have been warned

Don't forget to review, thank you (and if anyone has any suggestions please contact me)

* * *

Earth (One Last Time)

I was outside of palace that Lucifer was in, Sat lived there too, and she only came out to visit me. I looked past the Lava pit looking for Mana; I finally saw him and yelled out to him. Mana let go of the man, whom he was trying to rip his arm off, and extended his wings and came after me.

"Help me… please," said a female voice from behind me. I turned around and looked up towards the top of the palace, there was a naked woman nailed on the wall by her extended arms, her legs where also nailed although only one nail, which was used between her crossed feet, she also had large angel wings coming out of her back, which where also extended unwillingly and nailed to the palace, she was an angel. She couldn't move, except for small movements.

Mana picked me up and took me up close to the angel. She had an especially nice chest.

"Hello Lana" I started

Lana was one of the lesser-known angels from heaven. She came here to try to kill Lucifer and save the souls of the sinners. Sat was actually the one to stop her and place her there.

"Please Jonathan… un-nail me from here and allow me slay Satan and free these souls…" she pleaded to me

"No… people disserve to be punished, just like you deserve to be here for trying to slay Satan… now be a good ornament and shut up" I replied, tapping her right cheek. Mana flew away as Lana let her head hang.

Mana dropped me off in front of my cave where Sat probably still waited for me.

"I am not going in there," he said walking backwards

"I know, this ones could be worse," I said and we both shared a laugh we both butted fists and he was off.

I went in and Sat was alone except for the bed and a new lamp, which I didn't remember seeing ever before.

"You're off then," she asked, sadly, looking down and playing with her thumbs in her lap

"Yeah…" I replied sitting next to her

I usually stayed a few days (earth days, it never changes here). We usually had sex, hang out, throw poor souls into the flame, feed them to dragons, got into a fight had sex then I would leave. This is the first time I left the same day I came.

I put my hand between her legs and pulled out one of her hands "I'll come back before the third soul… we'll do whatever you want…"

She looked at me "_anything_?" she asked me smiling

"_Whatever _you want" I repeated myself, she might be the anti-Christ and the daughter of the devil, but she's just that… a woman

"I want it my way though"

I looked at her. _Her _way… lets just say that she can turn anything into anything, and she's into beastiallity.

"Yeah"

I walked into the gates of hell, it was a normal gate, but it was red and always inflamed, it would burn mortal soul out of existence, and it has. I looked at Noel, he was a large pig looking demon he picked up the body of male soul that barely came in and bit its torso off and ate it. The soul looked in horror as its body was bit off.

"Hello Noel, let me into earth now, no?" I said knowing he would have some sort of smart remark

"The devil's bitch wants out of his little kennel?" Noel snorted as he ripped off the leg of the man and devoured it in one shot.

"That's right, and the master will get pissed off if his bitch doesn't get out" I replied kicking the man as he crawled to my leg.

Noel laughed and opened the gates "Jonathan, you're alright"

I walked through them "I'll make sure I'll bring you a hog so you can fuck" I said turning around looking at noel as the gates started to close.

Noel laughed, I saw a few people run towards the gate so they could get out, but Noel struck out a man with his claw and ripped him to seven or eight different pieces, he lay on the floor. The gates closed and I appeared in an alley, it was night, and I was hungry. The alley was a stereotypical alley that appeared in the movies: lonely, dark and steam coming out from the sewers.

I walked out of the alley and into people who walked the streets. A pair of teenage girls looked at me and giggled as they passed by, I blew them a kissed and continued walking. I searched my pockets and saw I had money. "Thank you, Sat" I whispered to myself. I went into a diner.

The man in front looked at me as I came in, he and I where the only ones in there. I sat down and ordered a hamburger, when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I checked inside and I saw a black cell phone in the screen it said "Sat (Love)" and had an "Unknown Number" underneath.

I answered the phone "hello"

"Hello, Jonathan?" asked Sat on the other side, her voice sounded different over the phone.

Had to be a woman, I thought, "What's going on Sat?"

"I heard that!" she yelled

I forgot that she could read my mind when I was up here

"Yes I can, now listen" she mocked me "the first spirit is a man named James Anderson, and the second is a Woman named Nancy Vargas"

"What about the third?"

She chuckled, "I'll tell you that in person"

I smiled "so I'll get to it so you could tell me… in person"

"Hurry up" she replied and hung up

I shook my head "Women" I let out and the diner man looked at me and chuckled, and served me my burger.

I ate it as I looked through some yellow pages for an Anderson, James but I couldn't find him. The dinner man gave me a bill ten minutes later.

I reached for my pocked as the man said "Anything else?"

I looked at him "unless you could tell me where to find a man named Anderson, James that would be it"

"You found him" he replied, "What can I do you for?"

I smiled and put my hand on my waist "you see I got this thing" I said and he leaned over to see, I quickly took out my white knife and slashed through his mouth, taking everything on top of his mouth completely off. His body fell to the ground with a twitch.

"Too bad, I actually would have paid you…" I took out a ten-dollar bill and dropped it on the corps chest I headed out and snapped my fingers and the dinner was a little bit cleaner.

I walked the streets I only needed two more soul, I couldn't just take any spirit, people had to die in a certain order, which I can't see, the last reaper could, so Sat normally makes a list for me before I leave and I just come back when I get done with the list. But since I left early I had to make do. I came up to a motel and rented a room for the night. I would look for Nancy for the morning; I turned on the TV, which had horrible reception.

I turned to the news. A female reported was on talking "The war across the ocean is raging some say its part of a biblical prophecy, signaling that the Anti-Christ is on his way"

"On _her_ way, actually" I corrected the reporter

A male reporter came on "there was a horrible scene in Ivory road today, as a woman was found dead in her kitchen, Dianne is on the scene, Dianne?"

The screen changed to the kitchen I was in yesterday.

"That's right, Gary. Amanda Robins has been found in her kitchen with her neck cut and a knife in her lap, all evidence points to suicide, but there isn't any actual evidence to show otherwise, since no fingerprints where found on the knife. Other fingerprints where found around the house, but they all belonged to Amanda and her friends and family members who where all out of town, home or at a party which Ms. Robins was supposed to attend, but never made it. There were no witnesses and the neighbors heard screaming but didn't see anything. The only thing that could be considered evidence is the audio recording of a police operator"

The screen changed to a still picture of a woman in her twenties nicely shaped; pretty good looking actually, I felt something poke me in the side. I looked but didn't see anything. "Stop it Sat"

I heard giggling "Just keeping you honest"

The recording of our conversation came on the screen with the words on the bottom.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Nancy… a sinner has been killed"

"…Who is this? How do you know my name?"

"Only three left…"

"Who the (beep) is this; Prinking 911 is a federal offence!"

"1324 Ivory road… I'll see _you_ later"

There was silence and I couldn't help but smile.

The screen changed back to Dianne who looked blackly at the screen for a few seconds

"The man in the recording hasn't been identified, but is believed to be the killer"

"Bingo" I said

"More news as it is found back to you Gary" I turned off the news then rolled over and went to sleep.


	4. Nancy Vargas

Ok... This is not a fanfic (first of it all) it is a actual story I'm writing, so every character in this story is my own.

Warning, there is adult language and some sexual scenes. You have been warned

Don't forget to review, thank you (and if anyone has any suggestions please contact me)

* * *

Nancy Vargas

I woke up around ten in the morning. They're where birds in the background, and other sounds I didn't care for. I took a shower and put the same clothes on, none of this would matter when I find Nancy. I picked up the phone and dialed the main office of the hotel I was in; a woman's voice came on

"Hello, room service, this is Nancy"

I stood quiet "Hello, Nancy, your last name wouldn't be Vargas would it?"

There was silence on the other end "no, why?"

As I would be that lucky twice "never mind, can you bring me a yellow pages, please? I'm in room 73"

"Sure" replied Nancy and hung up.

I finished dressing a few minutes later as I scanned the yellow pages for a Nancy Vargas, in this town.

I finally found 17 entries of "Vargas, Nancy" this was going to be hard, the one I was looking for would be about twenty something years old, I needed to narrow down my search somehow. I left the room and into the main office (the only exit) and gave the man a check.

"Thank you for staying with us…" he looked at the check "Mr. James Anderson"

I walked away and looked at the phone Sat had given me, it rang, the ring tone sounded like a song that would play from a antagonist in a movie in the sixties, I answered "why don't you just put it to say 'I am Satan!' or something?" I asked

"Because you're not" she replied, smartly. "Need me for something?"

"Yeah, there's like seventeen Nancy Vargas' in this town, how the hell will I find the one? I need you to narrow it down"

"Hey you're the one who wanted to cut 500 years and go straight for the decedents of Jesus Christ" she replied

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… just tell me how to find her"

"Fine… I'll give you two hints: you know her and she's been on TV" she replied

"I do?"

"Yeah, and you also talked to her on the phone"

I thought about it for a while "I see… so I'm going to have to keep my promise, wont I?"

"Yup"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, and give me a CD player or something so I can listen to something."

"Fine" she replied

I looked in my pocket and an Apple Ipod appeared in there. I pulled it out and stared at it.

"Pink?" I complained

"What, its cute"

"Satrina…"

"Fine, you're no fun"

The ipod turned from pink to black.

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcomed, love you" she replied and hung up

I closed the phone and put my earphones on, I started walking and something smacked me in the back of my head

"Fine… I love you, too," I said and heard some giggling, a woman passed by staring at me. I ignored her and I saw a playlist that was named "". The first song that played was "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd. I walked into town.

I knew exactly where to look. I went into the police station. There was a large black woman and a tall white male sat in the front. A large "Information" sign over the couple. I went up to them.

The woman greeted me. "Can I help you, honey?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a woman who works here, her name is Nancy" I replied

"Ms Vargas?" Asked the male

"Yeah"

"She's off today"

"Can I have her home address, I need to talk to her," I asked

"Sorry sir, we are not allowed to release that information to the public, but I can help you," replied the female

"That's alright, when is she going to be back?" I asked

"In about a month"

"Thank you" I said and turned around.

'Sat' I thought

"Diversion?" asked Sat's voice in my head.

'Could you, please?'

At that moment a young man came in with a shot gun and shot in the air once, then cocked it once.

Cops immediately surrounded him; the information people passed me and held their guns along side their fellow policemen.

I casually walked behind the computers in the information desk and hit search on the black screen with the letters "Police office #7731" on top. I hit F4 for search and typed "Vargas, Nancy". An address, phone number, and a picture came out. It was the same picture that they posted on the television. I printed it out. I waited for the print as the man with the shotgun made some stupid demands, like a gallon of ice cream with peanuts on top. The policemen looked at each other confused.

I took the print when it came out and looked at the man with the shotgun, he started crying then fainted. I walked by the man as the policemen looked at me.

"You guys do a great job keep it up" I said and walked out

"5666 Cherry Tree drive" I whispered to myself. I looked around. The streets were covered with people. I know these streets like the back of my hand. When you have spent 200 years with no fears in this world… and five years in this town alone: you get around.

I started walking south, not because Cherry Tree drive was there, but because I was hungry. I put on my earphones and hit play "Forget to Remember" by Mudvaybe started.


	5. The Devil is a Bastard

Ok... This is not a fanfic (first of it all) it is a actual story I'm writing, so every character in this story is my own.

Warning, there is adult language and some sexual scenes. You have been warned

Don't forget to review, thank you (and if anyone has any suggestions please contact me)

* * *

The Devil is a Bastard…

I came out of the restaurant twenty dollars short and a full stomach. I walked down the street heading for Cherry Tree drive; it would take me four hours to get there so I continued to listen to my music. "Numb" by Linkin Park ended and something else came out that I didn't recognized but I left it play.

I took a shortcut inside a mall, it would save me about ten minutes. I just wanted to get this over with. I stared at all the stores and all the people walking around. I usually looked up to the second floor whenever a girl with a skirt passed by.

I was looking up when I crashed into someone. The man was carrying several bags for his wife or girlfriend who was at his side. The contents of the bags fell all over the place. I looked at the muscular 6'2" man who started to get angry. I turned around and kept walking.

"Hey!" yelled the man to me, but I kept on walking "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

I turned around "What?"

"You better come back and pick this up"

I heard some people "ohh" and a few girls who sat in the nearest bench in front of a water fountain stare at me.

"…And if I don't?" I asked

"I'll kick your ass, that's what'll happen" he replied rolling up his sleeves

"Bring it, steroids," I said standing still

The crowd looked back and forward to the overgrown man and me

The man walked up to me. He stood tall in front of me with arms a big as tree trunks, but I held my ground.

"You're not going to pick them up, bitch?" asked the man furious

But I held my cool "nope"

He took a swing at me; I ducked and stood behind him.

He swung at me again, but I dodged him again.

"Not the brightest penny in the fountain, are we?" I taunted him

He ran at me and kicked me; I took hold of his leg and kicked his other leg knocking him down. He fell hard and I backed up.

"Want me to kill him?" asked Sat in my head

"No I got it," I whispered

"Ok"

The man quickly got up as the female he was with cheered him on. He pulled out a butterfly knife and spun it around to pull out the knife.

"You're in trouble now, asshole" yelled the woman he was with

"I'm going to cut your balls off," said the man walking up to me

"At least I got some, that haven't shrunken up" I replied

One of the girls pulled out a folded knife and tossed it at me. I coughed it, but didn't unfold it. The man dashed at me, I jumped in the air to get behind him, and I took his long hair with my hand and dropped him on his back. He let go of the knife and held the back of his head, which had split open when it hit the tile floor.

I stood on top of the man. I moved out of the way as the woman the man was with flew by, she tried to tackle me, but failed. I walked to the man's left side. I placed my foot underneath him. I lifted my foot quick and he flew a few feet in the air. I quickly span and kicked him in the waist. He flew into the wall. He then fell down.

I took his butterfly knife and walked up to him. I lifted him towards the wall until he stood on his tiptoes, I then dug the knife into his left wrist, and the man yelled in pain, I did the same with his right wrist with the normal knife. I then tied his feet together with his rag. He held his hands apart and his legs to gather. Nobody moved, I then took a lighter, ducked down and set his pants and fire, then I walked away, with people staring at me opened mouth, this didn't count as I killed him, the fire did, it was a loophole.

I walked out of the mall, and some people ran in.

"None of this matters" I whispered, I lost count of how many times I said that, and sometimes I thought that was the only thing that kept me sane.

I finally ended up in Cherry Tree drive. I looked for house number 5666.

I ended up in a blue house with a woman in warning nothing but a towel walked by the window while talking on the phone.

I wanted this one to be tactful; I just didn't want the old slash, kill… boring shit.

I stared at her through the window, at Nancy; she looked at me, and did nothing.

"Ready, Sat?" I whispered

"Yup"

She turned ignored me and continued talking.

"Now"

I was gone by the time she turned around.

(Nancy)

"No there's just a weird guy outside" I said as I felt a draft come up into my towel

"Maybe it's Randy," said Melissa on the other end

"Who's Randy?"

"Starbucks Randy"

"Oh… that Randy"

"What's wrong with him? You've turned down every guy, because you're too shy"

"No it's not that… I just haven't met the right guy yet…"

"Sure you haven't, hey I have to go, _I_have a date, I'll see you later"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later"

She hung up and so did I. I sighed and looked out, I guess I still wanted to have that guy looking at me, It was getting Dark… today went by fast…

I walked up the stairs to put on some sweat pants and a plain shirt. I then came back down. I opened the microwave to take out a small bag of popcorn; I was going to watch some movies, alone again. I didn't care too much anymore.

I walked by my kitchen to my living room when I noticed the back door opened. I put down the popcorn on the sofa and walked to the opened door. I looked around my backyard. All I saw was leaves flying around and my German Shepard called Duke lying on his house.

I sighed and closed the doors. I relaxed because nothing ever gets passed Duke.

I closed the door and saw a figure behind the door, I jumped but it was only a mirror reflection of myself. I sighed again "you're scaring yourself again" I whispered.

I had been edgy ever since I got that call yesterday while I was at work. I thought it was just someone playing a prank but it was actually a murdered that killed this woman…

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and hit play on my DVD player.

Melissa had let me borrow some movies; I didn't know what they were so I just put one on.

A few hours and two bags of popcorn later I was curled up on the couch watching "Chronicles of Nargia: Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe" or something like that. I always got teary when I saw the sad parts in movies… the credits finally started to role so I brushed my eyes and I chuckled and placed the tray into the sink and started to walk back into the living room. "Its just a stupid lion, he didn't even die…" I said to myself

"Yeah, but its still sad to think he died"

"Yeah…" I replied but then stopped and turned toward my kitchen. The man I saw in the street was sitting on my kitchen island. Casually sitting there like he owned the place.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" I asked quickly

He simply smiled and jumped off the Island "relax, you know me… I'm Jon, and you're back door was opened" he replied in a cocky voice which I didn't know how I felt about, and pointing at my backdoor

I turned to look but it was closed. I looked at him "what do you mean I know you, I don't know you…"

He walked closer and I walked backwards to the sofa and placed my hand to my back pocket but there was nothing there.

"Looking for this" he said putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out my pepper spray.

"How did you get that?" I asked, not knowing what else to say

He simply smiled and threw it back to me. I fumbled to catch it. I placed my finger on the button to activate it. I looked up as the man stabbed me in the stomach, I looked down at the knife and looked back up, but he was gone.

I woke up to static on the TV. The light was off like nothing had happened… was I just imagining it?

I walked to drop the popcorn tray in the sink, I walked back but stopped I turned back around to see if anyone was in my kitchen island, but there was nobody there. I walked back to look behind the island but there was nothing there.

BRING! BRING!

I jumped and turned around. My phone was ringing. I sighed and saw the caller ID. It was Melissa.

"Hello?" I answered the phone

"Hey, miss me?" asked Melissa on the other end

"Of course not" I said quickly

"What's wrong, you sound scared"

"No… nothing I just finished watching your movies and I took a nap, I had a nightmare that the man I saw outside had killed me," I said, regretting I did because it sounded silly.

"That just means you need a dick in your mouth" she replied laughing

"Shut up" I replied smiling, she always said that.

"You know you want too, anyways… so can I come over or what?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit" replied Melissa and hung up.

I placed the phone back into its base. I looked around I was alone, not entirely sure if that was a good thing. "Maybe I should give myself up to a guy, the whole perfect moment shit is overrated" I whispered not really believing it myself

I walked to the back door and opened it. I looked around. It was dark, I must have watched five or six hours worth of movies. I looked at duke, who didn't move at all. He was always really happy when I came out but he has been quiet since that last checked him.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked in my playful voice I usually use when I'm talking to him

He didn't move at all

"Come here boy"

Nothing. I stared at him and walked up to him, but he didn't move.

"Duke, you're scaring me," I said but he didn't move

I touched him but he still didn't move. I pushed him a little but nothing happened till something red dripped to the side of his house, it looked like blood, I pushed him hard and he tipped over, I was horrified to see his stomach was cut opened vertically.

I yelled and ran back into the house. I cried by my back door for a few minutes, and then I looked to my right to see the activation panel for the house alarm. I set the alarm and backed up to the kitchen.

I looked at the phone, I went up to it and picked it up and started to dial 911

"If it's any conciliation… he didn't suffer long," said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to see the same man in my dream, I dropped the phone, and it flew into my living room next to my sofa. He stood bending over my kitchen island staring at me.

I yelled and stared at him. I couldn't do anything but layback into the counter top.

"You're acting like you've seen a ghost" he mocked me.

I didn't respond, I searched my pocket for my pepper spray but I couldn't find it.

He sighed and placed my pepper spray on the island "that's twice you know"

"What" I asked knowing what he meant

He stared at me. I stared back. He sighed and threw the pepper spay back at me, I let it fall into the ground. He raised his eyebrow and smiled "so you learned"

"Are you going to play around with her?" asked a female voice from the shadows on the back of my kitchen

"Yeah…" said the man, not turning around "glad of you to join us Sat"

"I wouldn't miss this, love, plus I wanted to make sure you would come back"

The woman came out of nowhere and into the light. She was about three inches shorter then I was, but her body put mine to shame.

The man turned around to look at the woman, Sat, and then looked back at me "Women" he smiled at me like I was one of his drinking buddies "do you know why we're here?"

I shook my head

The both smile

(Jonathan)

"You're a descendent of Jesus Christ," I said staring at Nancy

She stared at me blankly

"You are on my list of souls I have to kill…" I continued

"List?" she asked

"Yup, only three left… well two"

"Wait, are you the one who called me, with the killing in Ivory road?" she asked me

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!" I let out "you are correct. Sat tell her what she's won," I continued walking to the couch and sitting down

Sat smiled "knowledge"

"That's right thank you Sat" I started "Nancy, come here, I want to talk to you"

She slowly walked to the couch

"Sit down, you're going to appreciate this"

She sat down. Sat casually came over and sat on my lap, and placed her hands around my neck, while facing Nancy

"Look Nancy, its nothing personal… I have to kill everyone of Jesus' descendents to get this pretty kitten to end the world" I kissed Sat

Nancy stared at us, …"and you only need three more"

I stared at her "Two"

Nancy stared at me. Sat passed her hand in front of the TV and it turned on to the news.

"A gruesome sight today in a local diner today" started the man "A man by the name of James Anderson, was murdered today, he was decapitated" the TV changed to a recorded scene where two men carried a body bag into a hospital ambulance. The picture went back into the reporters. No leads on the man's killer, nobody saw any person walking in or out of the diner before or after the man was allegedly killed, but police believe that it could be the same person who killed Ms. Robbins last night

"Another murder happened today at The Central Mall" The man looked at another camera "a man, by the name of Bruno Luther, was involved in a fight with another unidentified man. Mr. Luther had knives dug into his skin and was set on fire" The screen changed to a recorded picture of Bruno being carried by a stretcher into a ambulance "even though there were more then fifty people present who watched the event, no two people could agree on the description of the unidentified man"

Sat turned off the TV

"Bruno just made me mad, but James was right before you…" I said Sat getting off me, and I stood up and walked to pick up my white knife.

"You're going to kill me?" she asked quietly

"Yup… its only business though, nothing personal"

She looked behind me "Melissa no!"

Sat and I looked back, but there was nobody there

I looked back and she was already half way to the back door, I sighed and threw my knife at her. She fell as the knife dug itself into her right leg.

She kept trying to crawl to her back door. She tried to reach for the handle as I made my way to her.

"I got her," said Sat, now dressed as a cowgirl. She threw an imaginary lasso at Nancy. Her arm got jerked back. Sat quickly moved to Nancy and tied her hands and legs together, and placed an excess amount of rope around Nancy's mouth, so she wouldn't yell. She lay on the floor hogtied, by nothing visible, as she stared at us.

I sat on her back and placed the knife my knife on her back, and slowly carved "Jon & Sat 4Ever" Nancy muffled in pain as Sat had her arm around me

I kissed Sat while passing the knife on Nancy's throat.

Nancy slowly bled to death. She had a blank stare in her eyes. Sat picked Nancy up with one hand and hung her by the imaginary rope, and hung her on the chandelier on the dining room. We walked out laughing.

We were outside Nancy's house looking around when everything got enflamed and we appeared back in hell. We looked around.

"Did you do this?" I asked Sat

"No…" she replied

Lucifer appeared in front of us with a smiling face.

"Daddy what's going on?" asked Sat

"You lied to me, Jon" he said putting his hand around me and pulling me away but Sat followed, my heart skipped a beat. "You told me you needed three but then you went on and killed a Virgin, which counts as two, three souls, instead of one.

I calmed down "So does that mean…"

"Yes, the gate has opened, but only for a few minutes, normally only one person would be able to go through but since you killed at Virgin last, two might be able to go"

I stared at Sat as she turned red "So you mean you never intended for both of us to go up?" she came next to me

Lucifer stepped back vowed at Sat and I "I am the Devil, baby"

"I can't believe this," said Sat about ready to cry

I stepped in "Honey, it doesn't matter, the gate is opened for both of us" I passed my hand from the side of her lip to her cheek.

She slowly nodded "Let's go…"

"Let's go," she repeated

"Have fun you two, Jon bring her back when you're done with her" Said Lucifer, the Devil, as Sat and I passed a black portal that imprinted itself in font of us.

Sat and I flew along the nothingness for a few minutes. We held hands as we headed into the unknown.

We suddenly stopped and something started pulling me to the left, I looked at Sat, something was pulling her to the right. We held on to each other as long as we could but out grip gave in on us and we let go

"Jonathan!" yelled Sat

"Satrina!" I yelled back as my soul dissolved into the light I was being pulled into.


	6. The Demon The Hero The Dork

Ok... This is not a fanfic (first of it all) it is a actual story I'm writing, so every character in this story is my own.

Warning, there is adult language and some sexual scenes. You have been warned

Don't forget to review, thank you (and if anyone has any suggestions please contact me)

* * *

The Demon… The Hero… The Dork

Darkness…. I lost track of how long I've been floating in this darkness…. I couldn't see myself anymore…. I couldn't open my eyes…. I was hungry…. I was sad…. Sat… where are you… please be ok.

I started to feel tight, I couldn't breath easily, I was falling a second then I reached the bottom of this nothingness. I didn't see anything but I could feel it. I lay on the bottom on this nothingness for a while; I felt like I was dying, I couldn't breath easily. I felt myself being pulled head first in trough a tunnel; I saw light at the end. I heard someone say, "push"

I was scared, I don't know how long it has been since I heard any say anything, and I was alone, in darkness for god knows how long. I came into the light. Someone who wore a blue paper material held me.

"It's a boy" he said then continued "strange"

"What" said a man, also dressed in blue paper "what's wrong?"

"No nothing its just that I have never seen a baby who didn't cry…"

"Can I hold him?" asked a woman lying on a bed

I was carried into the woman's arms and suddenly I realized… I was just born… I was a baby.

"What's his name?" asked a nurse

My "parents" stared at each other "Lets call him…"

"Derek, put that down!" yelled my mother at me.

I was about a year old; I threw the remote at my father. My mother said I was a little demon. She had no idea

A few days later I was baptized against my will, I was in a lake, behind the chapel, the priest dipped me in water. I burned not in the outside, but inside, I felt myself get smaller and shrink into nothing and go to sleep.

(Derek)

I dropped my books in the door outside of my class. I was seventeen. This one girl, Joanna, helped me gather them up. She always smiled or waved at me in the halls. She said that she though we were meant to be together, she feels like she knows me.

"Thanks Joanna" I said, pushing my glasses closer to my face

"All right, Derek" she said walking away to her friends. I started to walk into class "hey, Derek" Joanna stopped me

"Yeah" I replied fumbling my books

"You know what tomorrow is?" she asked

A few people pushed me to get into class, "yeah its your birthday, right?"

She smiled "yeah…. I was wondering if you wanted to come over"

I stared at her, mouth half open "y-y-yeah sure" I nodded

"Ok" she walked back to her friends but turned around "and don't worry I'll get you something too" she walked into class, giggling with her friends

It was easy to remember her birthday, it was the same as mine, same day same hour.

"Get out of the way, nerd," said one of the Jocks pushing me to get into class.

I sighed and sat down

Bell rang as I felt a paper ball him me in the back of my head I turned around to see a few jocks laughing, "Have a good day class, Mr. Celes is there something that fascinates you about Mr. Spence?" asked Mr. Giovanni, as the other student laughed

"No, sir" I replied gathering my books

I walked home. A car drove next to me, it was the same jocks from my class, and they threw paper balls at me, while laughing and drove off.

"God, I hope you're watching this…" I whispered

I finally got home and dropped my stuff

I was always alone, my parents both worked. They didn't come home till about seven so I listened to the TV as I did homework.

I coughed Joanna as she walked into class; I gave her a card that says "Happy Birthday To A Great Friend"

She red the inside and smiled, she kissed me in the cheek quickly. Then we just stare at each other, then she quickly kissed me in the lips, I didn't know what to do, till she let go, blushed then went to class, not looking back.

I stood in the hall by myself thinking of what had just happened… I walked into class.

I left class hoping to find Joanna, but found out she left home early. I walked the halls when Jim, a jock, slapped the books out of my hands, and laughed then high 5 a fellow jock as he walked down a hall.

I stared at him, a locker flew open and books launched at him. I was startled. The jocks looked at me and I made my way out.

I thought about what had happened as I headed for Joanna's house. A car pulled up it was Jim, who pinned me against the wall of a building

"I want to know how you did that, Celes" he said face red

"I don't know, it just happened" I replied scared

The jock laughed then punched me in the stomach. I held myself and he let me fall into the ground. "I'll see you in school tomorrow" he said then was off

I slowly got up, walked to Joanna's house and rang the bell.

I heard some giggle ling then someone opened the door; it was Joanna in wearing a birthday hat.

"Derek, you made it" she started then hugged me quickly and I flinched because it still hurt where Jim hit me. Joanna looked at me "what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm fine" I replied quickly

"Oh…"

We walked in and played around a little, she had invited her three friends and me.

I was the only guy, except for her kid brother, who was in his room playing video games with his friends.

Joanna and I were alone just talking; I could feel myself tremble a little. I'm not sure if she noticed. We stood quietly when the doors opened and Laura (one of Joanna's friends) came in holding box.

"Its time for games!" she said fallowed by Joanna's other two friends who walked in after her. She placed the box on the coffee table in front of the couch and we all kneed over see it. "Open your present up, Joanna," said Laura pushing the box towards Joanna

Joanna quickly opened. It was a smaller box about the size or a school binder with letters and numbers across it, then it had the words "yes" and "no" on the bottom; it also had a picture of a sun on the left and a moon on the right. It came with a second item that was lose and had glass so you could see through.

"A wee gee board?" asked one of Joanna's friends to Laura.

"Yeah" she replied, "It'll be fun"

"You do know those things are possessed by the devil, right?" asked Joanna's third friend

"That's a load of crap" Laura replied

"Whatever, I don't want to be a part of this" said Joanna's second friend getting up then hugging Joanna and saying "Happy birthday" before she left. Her third friend fallowed.

"Come on guys!" said Laura getting up and going after the other two girls "I'll be right back, you two try it out, just ask it questions"

Both me and Joanna looked at each other and shrugged

I moved to the other side of the table and placed my hands on the loose part with the glass then Joanna placed her hands on top of mine and we smiled at each other.

"Lets start off with something simple…" I said "Are you there?"

Nothing happened but a second later I felt the part move to the word "yes"

Both Joanna and me stared at each other

"Did you move it?" Joanna asked me

"No" I said, "did you"

"No…" she replied

The part started moving again. It started spelling J-O-N-A-T-H-A-N–I-S-T-H-A-T-Y-O-U

"What?" Joanna asked

"'Jonathan is that you'…what do you supposed it means?" I replied

"I don't know… Jonathan" she replied sarcastically, but I noticed her eyes flash red

When she said that, hundreds of images came into my head. I didn't recognize any of them, the image stopped into a single one… I was holding a knife to someone's throat. I snapped back to reality with the sound of Joanna's voice.

"What?" I asked taking my hands off my head

"Are you ok?" she repeated

"Yeah… yeah… I'm fine," I said looking into her normal eyes "let's continue ok"

We put our hands on the wee gee board again and I asked it another question

"Who is Jonathan?"

The part moved

Y-O-U-A-R-E

"You are" repeated Joanna looking at me showing me a piece of paper she was writing the answers on

"What is your name?" asked Joanna

I prepared for it to spell "Satan" or "Lucifer" or something, but it stead it moved towards the "M"

M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-M-A-N-A

"Mynameismana is that your name?" I asked

"No…" replied Joanna showing me the paper with the answer "he said 'my name is Mana'"

"Oh" I said feeling stupid "Can you show yourself?" I asked

The piece moved to the word "yes"

We waited but nothing happened

"Are you here" asked Joanna and the piece moved again

I-M-C-O-M-I-N-G

"Ew" said Joanna

We both heard the microwave open and we looked at each other. I got up and Joanna followed. We slowly walked to the kitchen and I noticed the microwave door open.

I closed it and looked at Joanna who was had no color in her face.

I got nervous. "What?"

"This is creepy" she replied

We started walking back into the living room when we heard the refrigerator door open. My heart stopped as I turned around. Joanna let out a squeak as she saw the door open slowly.

I closed it quick and held my head on the door.

"Now you feel how countless people felt" I heard a dark voice coming from the living room

Both Joanna and I turned around. It was a man with long black hair wearing a three-piece suit that was talking. He sat on the couch and stared at us. He got up and went in front of me. Joanna stood behind me. I swallowed loudly. He looked at me. I instinctively held out my fist. He smiled and butted fists with me.

Memories flushed my head again. This time they were different. I felt, as my head was about to explode. I moved around the room holding my head. Joanna was left defenseless in front of the man.

The man stared at her, as my head stopped spinning. He got down on one knee and vowed his head.

"Mistress… I have found you"

Joanna looked at me. I stared at her I saw her eyes start to flicker red again and her hair start to float a little. She looked different somehow. More memories flooded me… this time they weren't random, they were about this one woman. She looked kind of like Joanna, but was somewhat thinner, had a larger chest, longer red hair and fire red eyes.

The woman wore a small shirt and a plain white skirt, she smiled at me, and danced and spun enough to tease me as she made her way backer into the room and stood still. My vision became my own again and Joanna stood where the mysterious woman stood. She was back to normal and the man stood in front of me. A name came to mind

"Mana" I whispered

The man smiled and stared at me.

"Jonathan" he started smiling "I have been looking for you for about 17 years now! I lost sight of you when those people baptized you! The bastards"

"What are you talking about?" I said as Joanna walked behind me again.

"Oh that's right, sorry master please forgive me, you are still asleep" he replied extending his hand and placing a finger on my forehead

"Sleeping what are you talking about?" I asked, staring at his finger

The finger burned red and my head hurt instantly. I couldn't move. I felt something inside of me wake up. "About time" I heard a voice inside my head and the man, Mana, let go of me and I fell into the ground.

I opened my eyes but still lay on the floor. Mana stood on top of me. "Jonathan, Master, are you ok?" he said

I stared at him and then frowned "how many fucking times have I told you, not to call me 'Master'" I said moving my neck.

Mana smiled "He's back"

Mana helped me up and I dusted myself off. I then realized the way I was dressed.

"What the hell am I wearing?" I asked disgustedly. I wore some light brown cargo pants and a tucked in dressing shirt

Mana laughed, "Yup you're a nerd"

"Fuck me!" I let out, and then I noticed a girl standing on my side "Sat?"

She stared at me. She was different… she didn't have Sat's seductive charm,

"No… you're… Joanna…" I said looking inside my mind.

"Derek, what's going on?" she asked moving back

"She's asleep too?" I asked

Joanna turned around to run at the door but I was already in front of the door. She stared at me "how'd you get there that fast?" she said walking backwards

Mana took hold of her by her arms "you haven't forgotten anything have you?"

"No…" I started "but this body isn't build for shit, by back is already hurting" I replied rotating my shoulder

"Let me go," yelled Joanna squirming to get free from Mana

"Want me to wake her up?" Mana asked

"No… I'll do it," I said brushing up against Joanna

I slowly pressed my lips to hers. She resisted for a while but her body just went limb after a few second.

I let go and stared at her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared back.

"Mana… you will let go of me" she said slowly

Mana flinched and let her go. Her eyes turned red as she jumped at me. She tackled me into the carpet floor. We rolled around kissing till she stood on top of me.

"Missed me?" she asked

"A little" I replied and she kissed me some more

We heard the door open. A girl came in quickly and went to the living and picked her purse then notice Sat and me. We stared at her.

"Oh" she said smiling "I leave you two alone for two minutes and you get busy huh?"

I looked to her right, Mana stood next to her, but she didn't notice.

"Uhh…" started Sat

"Uhh…" I replied

"I'll leave you two alone, see you tomorrow in school, Jo, tell me everything, and nice hair". She left giggling

We both stared at each other. I noticed her hair was long and red again.

"Who was that?" Sat asked

I shrugged "she's your friend"

She scanned her memory "oh yeah…"

Sat noticed Mana standing there. "You still here?"

Mana stood up straight, "no mistress, I mean yes mistress… I mean… I'll go now mistress"

"Awe let him stay," I said kissing her neck "he might like to watch"

In the first time in centuries I saw Sat blush.

"That's a new look for you" I said smiling

She smiled and kissed me again.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Mana going away (and you should too)


	7. And So It Starts

Ok... This is not a fanfic (first of it all) it is a actual story I'm writing, so every character in this story is my own.

Warning, there is adult language and some sexual scenes. You have been warned

Don't forget to review, thank you (and if anyone has any suggestions please contact me)

* * *

And So It Starts

I woke up on the carpet, remembering the night before. I saw Sat standing behind me, looking outside the window; I got up but was still naked waste down. I felt embarrassed and tried to cover up.

"It's affecting you too, isn't it?" she asked not turning around

"What is?" I replied tripping as I tried putting some pants on

"Our human selves are still inside of us." She started turning around "their emotions are still with us"

That would explain why I feel so embarrassed, and why Sat blushed yesterday. And maybe why I was so clumsy

"We have to control them," I said walking up to Sat and kissing her

"Yeah" she replied

"What were you doing?"

"I don't sleep… you know that"

"No, I mean looking out the window"

"Oh… noticing your world"

"Our world…" I said looking at her

She stared at me for a while "so how old are we?"

"Hmm… 18"

"Hmm too young to take over… what you want to do today?"

"Don't know, let's go to school"

She stared at me "ok"

"But first let's go to the store"

"Ok"

I walked into a noisy class wearing some dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt. I didn't even a backpack but I just had a notebook with a few papers in there.

It was Friday and apparently I attracted a lot of attention. There were two empty seats. One at the front and there was one at the back. I chose the back. I sat next to this one Jock who stared at me. I ignored him and looked forward.

"Alright class, settles down" said the teacher noticing me sitting on the back

The class went on forever. I lay my head on the table regretting that I came up with this idea.

"Mr. Celes, is there something more interesting on your desk, then what I'm saying?" I heard the teacher say and I know he was talking to me.

"Clearly" I replied not taking my head off the desk. A few students laughed

"Alright Mr. Smarty pants what did I just say?" he asked putting his hands on his waist

"You said that WWII was a useless war started by a Nazi dictator" I replied still not taking my head off the desk

There was silence "At least you're paying attention" he said and I heard him turn around.

I felt a paper ball hit me. I slowly lifted my head and saw some jocks to my left laugh and look at me

"Don't do that again" I said and put my head back into the desk. I was tired for some reason… I haven't been this tired in God knows when.

I felt another one hit me

I put my head up and saw the nearest jock look at me

"What" he mouthed

I got up and stood next to him

"What you going to do, big man?" he asked as the others laughed

I kicked the wooden part of his desk and it went flying till it hit the roof and landed next to him. The class turned around to see as a few papers and a playboy came flying out.

"Don't do that again," my voice echoed in the silence

"What's going on here?" asked the teacher

"None of your business old man, get back to teaching," I said tilting my head to look at him

He looked at me blankly

"What's your problem?" said the jock getting up and walking to me. Followed by his two friends who stood up.

"You're my problem, now sit your ass down, or I'll sit it for you" I warned

They laughed and he threw a punch at me, I took his shoulder and threw him to the ground.

"What the fuck" Yelled one of the other jocks and ran at me. I kicked him in the stomach, he knelt over I ripped out the flat part of my wooden desk and hit him across the face with it, knocking him out. I stared at the third jock that just stared back. He had a frightened look in his face. I slowly pointed for him to sit down and he did quickly. I dropped the wooden piece back to my desk. It landed like I never ripped it out and I sat on my desk

"As you were saying…" I said to the teacher, as the whole class looked at me.

It was lunch I found Sat sitting next to her three "friends". One of her "friends" saw me coming and she signaled for them to get going to leave Sat and me alone.

I sat next to Sat and kissed her. "How's it going?" I asked her as I took a bite out my burger.

"I don't know" she replied

I stared at her; she had never really been in the land of the living for more then a few hours, except for once or twice a few decades ago. "It'll be fine," I said and she looked at me and smiled, she looked like a different person

"Dance on Friday! Tickets are 7 dollars or 10 at the door, location: boy's gym"

I stared at the poster as Julian held it up

"So?" I asked

"So… aren't you going to take Joanna to the dance?" he asked

I don't think that Sat would like to go… I thought. "Probably not" I replied

"What, what you mean 'no', you have to take her!" replied one of my other "friends"

I lay on the grass in the back of the school with three of Derek's friends, Julian, Andrew, and John, there were all dorks to some degree, the chess club kind, but something told me that they we're cool. Plus having them around gave me the high school feel

"I just don't dance," I said as Sat finally came over with her "friends"

"Hey Jon… I mean Derek" she corrected herself when her friends stared at her

"Hey Jo" I replied

"Hey can we sit here?" asked on her "friends"… Alexis I think

I saw one of Julian stand behind the girls shaking his head, and making weird gestures with his hands.

"Sure" I replied when I saw Sat sit next to a tree, I quickly moved to lay my head on her lap. She smiled and bent down to kiss me

The six other people (three of my "friends" and three of Sat's "friends") stared at us

"So…" started Alexis and we stopped kissing "are you two going to the dance?"

I stared at Sat, who looked as if she wanted to go "I don't know, are you guys going?"

"No… we can't find dates" Alexis replied

I stared at my three "friends" and so did the girls "go with these freaks here" I suggested smiling.

The girls looked at each other then smiled as they started whispering to each other

"What's a dance?" I heard Sat's voice in my head

"It's a social gathering where males and females spend time together by dancing" I replied

"Oh"

Her friends stopped their conversation and came back "if you go with Joanna, we'll go with these guys

"Everybody wins" I replied staring at her and she smiled back. I looked at my "friends" two we're panicking, the other was still behind the girls and he was dancing and pretending to hold a girl in his arms.

I looked back at Sat

I shrugged "What can go wrong?"

Friday was finally here, I was grounded but I "borrowed" my "dad's" SUV so I can get to the school. I picked up Sat first and we drove off to pick up her "friends" It had the two front seats, plus three more in the back. It also had space in the back for items.

"Hello kids" said a familiar voice from the back seat

I looked through the rear view mirror and saw a pale, male in a black suit sitting in the back looking at me smiling.

"Daddy" said Sat looking back

He simply smiled

"What's up Lu…" I started but he interrupted me

"You might want to turn that off first" he said pointing at the glove compartment

I reached over so see a cell phone that was connected with my home phone; my "parents" were listening to everything we had said.

I hung up the phone and threw it out the window "sons of bitches" I said

"Hey, hey watch you're mouth in front of my daughter, she might end up in hell because of you" he said smiling

I smiled "what's up, Lucifer?"

"Oh nothing just wanting to wish both of you a good evening" He replied leaning forward

"I thought you didn't care for us," replied Sat not turning around to look at her dad twice

"When did I say that?" Lucifer asked

"You didn't, but you showed it"

"Oh come on, I know that Jonathan would find a way, or else he would never become a reaper or even your boyfriend"

A second person now sat on the back of the car, this time it was a female

"Mother" said Sat staring at her mom

"Hi honey… hi Jonathan," she said in a dark, seductive voice

"Hello Mrs.…" but I was stopped

"I told you Jonathan call me Lilith," she said wrapping her hands around Lucifer

"Sorry… Lilith"

She smiled and looked at Lucifer "leave them alone, come on I got a little job for you" she played with his hair

He smiled "lets go"

"Ok" she replied, "Have fun you two"

And they were gone

I stared at Sat then we kept on driving. We picked up her "friends" then mine

"Where are we going to sit?" asked Julian when I picked him up. Sat's "friends" sat on the three rear seats

I went out and opened the back compartment of the SUV and motioned for Julian to get in

"I'm not sitting in there! Can't I just lay down on the girls laps?" he asked hopefully

I saw Sat's "friends" stare at me

"Yeah I could let you sit there, but I could also tie you down to the roof and drive into a really low tunnel.

He sat facing the back talking to Alexis who sat in the middle. My other two "friends" sat in the back with Julian.

We finally made it to the dance and I let the guys out.

We made our way into the dance after handing the guy in front our tickets.

I heard Sat's" friends let out a wow and we quickly sat down in a table but.

"Now we want to play a song that is kind of old but is still good," said singer from the band. Who stood in the front of the Gym

Jump Jive 'n' Wail started playing with an extended intro. A lot of people sat down, but a few stayed up dancing as if it was the 40's or 50's. I looked at Sat who looked back smiling we both got up and went into the dance floor, she had lived with me for a short while in the fifties.

It was time to announce the king and queen, we were nominated but some steroid downing jock and an over busted cheerleader won.

"I wanted that," said Sat who was a little buzzed, because _someone_ had spiked the drink… I was too, but I didn't care. They did their dance and crap and then snuck out.

"Let's go," I whispered to Sat and we took off to the back. We were in an alley. There were voices.

"I told you we would win! Having contacts help out a lot," said the female

"You are one screaming bitch," said the male

"You know it"

I walked up to them and Sat stayed behind

"We'll be taking that now," I said

"Who in fucks name are you?" Said the male quickly turning around

"I'm the guy who will take those crowns" I replied

"Wait… aren't you Derek… yeah that pussy Derek" he said laughing. Getting up and standing if front of me

"Yup, so if I don't mind…" I said holding my hand out

"Who, the fuck, do you think you're talki—" he started but I cut his jaw off before he could finish. His jaw fell to the ground but didn't move. The guy felt the exposed roof of his mouth and did this bizarre shriek/scream, as blood quickly oozed out of his mouth; his tongue lashed wildly as he started to wobble and leaned on the wall.

"I sure whished we wouldn't have to come to this" I said as I kicked him in the stomach and knocked him down, he slammed his head into the concrete and stopped moving.

The girl started yelling and ran passed me but Sat wrapped her hands around the girl's neck and forced her to face me. Sat was a lot stronger then she looks. The girl continued to scream. Sat stuck her hand inside the girl's mouth.

"So you like to scream, bitch?" Said Sat and ripped her tongue out. The girl started moaning and crying loudly as Sat brought her closer to me.

"I asked you nicely" I mocked her as she continued to sob and slowly took of her tiara and handed it to me, I smiled and cut off her hands then followed by slicing her throat.

She sobbed as Sat held her in her arms.

"Awe" started Sat playfully as blood fell into her dress "look at this cute baby" Sat held her in her arms as the bloody cheerleader slowly died.

We jumped when we heard sounds of footsteps coming into the alley. It was Andrew, one of my "friends" walked in, or should I say stumbled in

"Hey… what are you guys doing here?" he asked with a slurred voice holding a cup of punch, then noticed Sat and I covered in blood, not to mention Sat holding a dead body. "What! That looks like fun can I try?" he asked walking closer.

I walked up to him and put my hand on around his shoulder

I heard a voice inside of me screaming, "No, Andres, run you don't know who these people are" I silenced the voice and continued

"Dude…" I started "You're drunk, man"

"I… am not drunk" he started stumbling away from me "you're drunk… you're the ones seeing weird things…" he tripped and landed on his back "Ok… I'm drunk…" he then passed out.

Sat and I sighed, we threw the bodies over the fence and I snapped my fingers. All the blood in the alley and in our clothes vanished our clothes were clean again.

"You know what to do?" she asked me

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

I dragged Andrew's body into the car, his body was light to me but I made myself struggle so it wouldn't look suspicious. The rest of the people got to the car the same time I did, and we lifted Andrew into the car. We drove off around 11:40 at night we were heading home.

"What happened to him?" asked Julian from the back of the car.

"He's wasted dude… we found him in the alley stumbling around, he then fell and passed out.

"Ha, who knew Andrew would be such a clumsy drunk," said Julian

We left our "friends" in there houses, but not after a few exchanged numbers. Andrew's parent's weren't home, so we just snucked him into his bed.

Sat and I were finally alone in the car.

"So that's what it feels like: to kill someone…" said Sat

I smiled "it's something like that"


	8. Info

To all my fans, and fans of "Devil's Son In Law."

I am updating here said story. I re read it the other day and it feels alien to me so I decided to remake it. It will keep a lot of the same elements but it will be updated and even improved, but it is being moved to . Feel free to re read it and tell me what you think of the changes,over there.

So far it is the only story I have there.

Thank you for reading.

-Victor, the Aztec_moogle

Link to profile on fictionpress: fictionpress .com/~aztecmoogle 


End file.
